There are many methods for catching fish including spear fishing, netting, angling and trapping. Commercial fishermen often use netting methods involving trapping many fish in a large net that is pulled behind a boat. Recreational fishermen generally use the angling method, though other methods such as spear fishing are also done for recreational purposes.
Angling is a method of fishing that involves the fish biting onto a baited hook which becomes lodged in the fish's mouth. The baited hook is attached to a fishing line which is generally attached to a rod or pole. The fishing rod or pole is generally fitted with a fishing reel that functions as a mechanism for storing and retrieving the line. To entice the fish to bite onto the hook, either a natural or artificial bait (lure) is attached to the hook.
Lures are artificial baits that are designed to entice fish to strike the hook. Lures typically mimic the natural prey or food of the species of fish which the fisherman seeks to capture. The lure may use visual appearance, such as shape or color, attract the fish. The lure may also mimic the movement of the fish's typical prey to entice the fish to bite the hook. There are many different types of lures, which can be used alone or in combination with other lures. Lures can be made of many different materials, such as wood, plastic, rubber, metals, feathers, animal hair, etc.